<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Know Unless You Try by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278789">Never Know Unless You Try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cum through pants, Desert, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus Goodman never expected to have a new blond hunk hit on him when he was invited to hang with his crush TJ's friends. Reed however was a hot temptation that the gay boy found himself wanting to try out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Know Unless You Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrus Goodman couldn’t hold himself back from internally moaning, staring back at some handsome blond boy who was almost undressing him with his eyes. The deep blue marbles hidden slightly behind shadows cast by a thick mop of dirty blond waves had a dark tone to them that reminded Cyrus of someone else. His lips had long since run dry and the pure lustful hunger in Reed’s voice now was almost torturous for the submissive Jewish boy. Trailing off, the deep voice faded as Reed rested against his handlebars. His mouth hung open slightly while his eyes explored the awkward lanky boy standing there in the dirt. A nervous grin crept across Cyrus’ face while he played off his arousal with obviously faked laughter. It only made Reed sink lower into the bars, smirking slightly knowing full well what he was doing to the slightly younger teen. Cocky and broad, teeth grazing his lower lip. Said younger teen was kicking himself when he noticed.</p><p>Already Cyrus could feel his pants tightening. He just hoped it wasn’t obvious.</p><p>‘Never really know unless you try… W-was he talking about the bike or him? Oh man, this is so confusing!’ </p><p>A quick sidewards glance told him that TJ wasn’t grinning so much any more. He almost looked jealous.</p><p>Looking into TJ’s eyes, Cyrus realised why Reed looked so familiar. The only difference now was colour, and the lust had turned to a fit of defensive jealousy. He didn’t like it. They looked like the eyes Buffy was used to seeing.</p><p>Cyrus opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>But Reed interrupted, patting the leather seat of his dirt bike. A spare helmet was offered on the other hand. But all Cyrus could focus on were those blue orbs locked on him, filled with hunger. At that moment it was impossible to look away, even to TJ who was shifting his weight and crossing both arms. “C’mon bro, hop on!” </p><p>“O-Oh I dunno, I’m like a baby bird with no feathers on bikes. In fact, I couldn’t even ride my friend’s scooter without screaming my head off thinking I was going to crash and die…” The Jewish boy would never figure out why he said that. Or kept talking, “Actually once I sprained my wrist learning how to skate with my friend Jonah,”</p><p>Not listening to a word the dork was saying, Reed wasn’t taking no for an answer. If TJ had talked this boy up so much there was no way that he was going home today without getting a piece of that yummy dork. Even just getting Cyrus’ number wouldn’t be enough for the blond; No, he wanted to get right to the action and to hear Cyrus crying out his name while begging for more. A total bottom for him to toy with and throw away like nothing ever happened. Until TJ found out, and he would have been the first to ruin that boy. He extended his arm out further, but it was the slight pout that finally had Cyrus taking the helmet and clumsily heaving himself onto the metal deathtrap. Not that the blond minded at all, it just meant he had a fine bubble butt rubbing up against his crotch and pressing against his semi-hard dick. His teeth grazed the corner of his mouth while grinning, something he knew that TJ saw. The scowl was piercing through the back of his skull.</p><p>Just to piss his friend off, Reed revved the engine and the bike jolted forward. </p><p>As his muffin squeaked with fear and his hands turned white gripping the handlebars for dear life, TJ growled out: “Don't scare him, Reed! Come on, Cyrus you can just watch-”</p><p> </p><p>“No way bro! Let him try somethin’ cool for once, he can take it. Right muffin?” </p><p>TJ’s eyes went wide with rage. No one called Cyrus muffin but him. But before he could say anything or kick Reed’s slutty ass, the bike had taken off in a sudden spray of rock. </p><p>Dirt clouds flew up into the Basketball captain’s face as the tires skidded against the uncertain earth. A few small rocks crunched under the rubber or were sent flying into TJ’s sleek red dirt bike as it was caked in a layer of dirt. TJ watched on in a rage as the bike’s blue counterpart quickly took over over the steep ledge, landing with a bump and a yelp loud enough to be heard over the engine’s purr. The scream that followed was a rush of excitement and fear as Reed drove off through the barren rock with Cyrus tightly hugged in his strong arms.</p><p>Despite what Reed had said about Cyrus being able to handle it, he didn’t trust the boy behind him. Even with his arms wrapped around, it wouldn’t be a surprise to find him lying in the dirt. </p><p>The other bikes soon joined in the fun, with TJ keeping a close trail behind his boy crush. Everything was going well until said pair disappeared from sight. In another large cloud of rocks and dust, Reed had sent the jock off their trail and sharply turned a corner. He pulled up on the other side of a large rock, well hidden and a decent ways off from the riding area, no one was going to find them there.</p><p>Coughing and spluttering, Cyrus felt the need to cover his mouth. But his arm hit the sharp chin of his helmet, so returned to gripping the handlebar. He shouted out loud asking why they were breaking off from the group, but the words were swept away into the wind.</p><p>Finally, the tires skidded to a halt and Cyrus could finally hear above the wind and engine. </p><p>“Oh man, I’m dizzy…” Cyrus groaned as they stopped behind the giant rock.</p><p>“Nghhh… You sure know how to tease a guy, huh bro?” </p><p>Reed was moaning in the Jewish boy’s ear while his cock was being lightly massaged between Cyrus’ ass. The engine had the teens vibrating and their hardening dicks being massaged. From his position, Cyrus could feel the leather seat vibrating his balls and almost making his mouth an ‘O’ shape. Once Reed had set the kickstand he almost threw his helmet away because of how hard the bike and Cyrus’ juicy behind had made him. He was exploring his meal’s body, hands trailing up and down Cyrus’ legs or teasing the hem of that adorable red polo shirt. Every time his fingers would touch the submissive’s smooth body there was a jolt and a soft moan that struggled to stay inside.</p><p>He loved the irresistible sounds being made when his tongue licked up Cyrus’ neck or he grazed the flesh with his teeth.</p><p>“O-Ohhhhh god, R-Reed what are you doing?” Cyrus was still clamping down on the metal as his body shook with new pleasure. </p><p>“You should see your face right now, bro…” The blond’s lip was dripping with lust. Then he softly nibbled on the Jewish boy’s ear as his hand strayed up into the fabric. Smooth to the touch, Reed felt up the undefined chest and soon found one of Cyrus’ nipples. He lightly pinched the little nub and coaxed more sounds of arousal.</p><p>Cyrus was twitching from this unfamiliar touch. Someone being so close, caressing or pleasuring his neck with tongue and teeth was a shock for the dorky boy. Though he found himself wanted more.</p><p>Struggling not to moan as the assault on his body continued, Cyrus managed to get something out: “Wh-when you said befooore… th-ahhh-at I would never know unless I-I t-tried… oh gosh… d-did you mean-?”</p><p>“Trying me? Yeah, bro… Why should I let TJ get all the fun with this?” Reed questioned as he licked the submissive’s cheek. All the while his hand was moved up to grope the hardness in his pants, which had Cyrus jumping. “And holy fuck do you love rubbing your juicy ass against my cock!”</p><p>Cyrus’ heart almost stopped.</p><p>There was a hot jock’s hand gripping him through his pants, a thickness almost thrusting up between his ass cheeks, and this hot blond boy had just said cock.</p><p>“Th…this is -ahhn!- In-invigorating!” He cried out in spite of himself.</p><p>“Glad you like it, bro…” Reed moaned out. He got cocky and started on the zipper into Cyrus’ pants. </p><p>The way Cyrus’ breathing halted brought a grin to Reed’s dark pink lips as the zipper came undone. But it was the soft moan-like squeak when the button popped off that had the dirty-blond boy smirking. Cyrus’ hard cock was jutting out and tenting in his tight underwear. The engine’s massage and Reed’s lustful teasing hand formed a thin dark spot of precum leaking out from the tip of his cock. </p><p>Stroking the cock through the cute boxers, the dirty-blond boy moaned happily in Cyrus’ ear. He could feel just how badly this dick wanted him, and all the throbs running through the length.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cyrus’ mouth was open in a euphoric ‘O’ shape and the only sound capable of escaping were shuddering moans. The friction of being stroked through his underwear was nothing like he had ever felt, and better than the one time he had ever attempted to masturbate by a long shot. In his mind, clouded lustful thoughts ran wild wondering if it was just because of the friction, or if it was the hungry sexy teenager stroking him. Regardless, there was no doubt now that Reed definitely meant that he would ‘never know’ unless he tried him. Because TJ or even Jonah had never made any sexual approach, whereas it hadn’t even been an hour before Reed had gotten in his pants. He was still in them now, making Cyrus cry out in pleasure while his cock was worked. Precum poured from his cock, dribbling down the shaft and into the wiry patch of pubic hair or seeping into a growing dark patch on the fabric-covered head.</p><p>Reed couldn’t stop himself from humping the boy’s ass and lower back. He was painfully hard and his six and a half inch cock needed some focus as the teen attached to it milked a cutie dry.</p><p>He would be sure to make sure it got some attention, and the musky sweat would be licked up by TJ’s dork before getting inside the fine bubbly ass he was humping up against.</p><p>Only making the wet patch worse, Reed stopped stroking the shaft over the fabric and slipped inside Cryus’s pulled-tight boxers. Then he wrapped his fingers around the average shaft and hugged it tightly. Cyrus was almost crying out for dear life when the pleasure racked through his virgin body. It all became too much for him, and that strong hand just shot him over the edge.</p><p>“O-ohhhhh Gawd! R-Reed I-I'M GONNA-!!” He bit his lip hard as the engine massaged his balls and pumped a thick rope of cum to shoot through his underwear. Globs of cum milked through the fabric and flowed onto the blond’s fingers. As Cyrus’ body shook with his orgasm, another rope of spunk shot out and a drop hit his chin. </p><p>Still stroking the cock slightly as more and more cum was pumped out of the teased Jewish boy, Reed was licking his lips. </p><p>“Fuck yeah bro, keep fuckin’ cumming!”</p><p>Pent up, teased and denied for so long, Cyrus’ load was surprising in thickness and volume. He just kept leaking more and more of the cream. But soon his orgasm died down and the dorky boy had to rest on the handlebars.</p><p>Reed just smirked and licked the cum from his fingers. The hot spunk was salty on his tongue and slightly sweet. There was so much to lick up and he couldn’t help but want more of it. His thumb scooped up the last glob from the panting teenager’s chin and Cyrus watched in awe as his spunk was hungrily swallowed by the sexy blond.</p><p>“You don’t get off much, huh? I thought your load would be small… can’t say I don't like the surprise,” </p><p>“I-I um, d-don't really do that kind of thing… My moms and dads say it’s not good for a young boy,” Cyrus blushed as he admitted that. Despite having just come like a geyser into Reed’s hand.</p><p>The blond couldn’t help but burst out laughing. </p><p>“Damn you’re funny…” That sexy lustful grin and the deep tone was back, “... wait you’re serious?”</p><p>Cyrus blushed a deeper shade of red and looked down at the dirt. His eyes trailed off following the skid marks from the bike. Anything to avoid the lustful blue eyes, or the cum still on the end of Reed’s tongue.</p><p>“Well…” Reed’s voice was lost and husky, “Why don't we just fix that, bro?”</p><p>The bike’s engine shut off and ceased its vibrations. Cyrus couldn’t help but whine at the loss of pleasure when that and the hands groping him moved away. Next, even the warm thickness between his bubbly butt cheeks disappeared as Reed climbed off the bike and started removing his padding. Even without the protection, the teenager still had a solid and broad form that Cyrus admired. His shirt was loose on the stocky frame; with that and the wild dirty-blond locks, Reed just looked to him like a more dishevelled TJ. For some reason that just made the already hot boy even better. </p><p>Cyrus got the idea and, clumsily again, clambered off the bike and onto the rough terrain. </p><p>“Fix it how? I’m not sure you can fit a time machine into those pockets,” Cyrus replied.</p><p>Chewing his lip, Reed sighed. “No, but I can fit something else in them,” </p><p>His hand slipped into his pocket and wrapped around the thickness pressing up against his leg. Now with his cock tenting out, Cyrus could see roughly how long the hot blond really was. </p><p>“Why don’t you help get me off first and see if it’s really dirty? Bet you’ll love getting to jerk this thing off…” </p><p>Moving subconsciously on its own, Cyrus felt his feet dragging him slowly towards his new boy crush. Despite how hard he may have tried, there was no stopping.</p><p>Reed just grinned as the boy approached. He hooked his fingers around the hem of his blue jacket and peeled the fabric off. The dark undershirt came away, too, slowly revealing his toned chest and tanned abs. Sweat coated his firm torso and caught in the small chest hairs and treasure trail leading down to that hardness. With a grin, Reed was caressing his own body and leading Cyrus’ chocolate muffin brown eyes down until he gripped his own cock through his pants. The way that boy almost licked his lips had Reed moaning softly for him.</p><p>Cyrus was quickly mere inches from him, and the blond loomed over. </p><p>Gripping the Jewish boy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, Reed tilted his head up and crashed their lips together. He fell in love with the submissive nature while feeling down and gripping those soft juicy cheeks. Cyrus was moaning in pure pleasure down his throat, allowing his tongue to slip inside and take over the boy’s mouth. </p><p>Reed’s hands caressed and squeezed Cyrus’s smooth ass, lifting the dork slightly so he was on his tiptoes. Their lips were locked together as he felt up the ass and let a finger travel up and down the crack. That twitching ring was almost begging for a cock to just ram inside and pound his sweet behind.</p><p>“Mmm, first kiss bro?” Reed licked his lips. Their bodies were still tightly pressed together, and he could feel Cyrus’ hard length poking him.</p><p>When Cyrus nervously nodded his response, he was shocked as those warm hands suddenly were out and tugging at his shirt. The whined protest was cut off as the fabric was pulled over his head. </p><p>Feeling up his smooth chest, Reed’s teeth grazed Cyrus’ neck and listened to his soft moans of nervous arousal. </p><p>“R-Reeed…” Cyrus breathed as that hot chest ground against his own.</p><p>Reed took Cyrus’ wrist and guided the hand to his tent. It hesitantly wrapped around the shaft and gripped tight, dragging a moan out from Reed’s lips. Even better was when the submissive boy acted on instinct and kneeled down in front of him, so close that his rock hard length was almost rubbing against his cheek. Cyrus’ eyes were confused and lust-filled as his hand explored the tent, straying closer and closer to the hem of Reed’s pants that it was almost torture on the horny blond boy.</p><p>“Fucking please take it out, bro!”</p><p>Biting his lower lip, Cyrus stole his nerves and travelled down from the shaft until his fingers were hooked around the waistband. It was obvious that there was nothing underneath, something that Cyrus let out a small moan from the thought of. An almost bare cock had been pressing between his ass cheeks as a thick load of cum had been pumped out of his cock. Trying to focus, he peeled off the racing pants to reveal that big dick. It was hard with how Reed had positioned his length, and the dick almost slapped his face when it finally sprung free from the confinement. The thick cock swung around for a moment, letting out a little spray of precum everywhere. But Cyrus was more focused on the soda can thick shaft hovering just inches from his face. The teenagers hardly noticed when aid precum-leaking tip was pressing into the dorky boy’s soft cheek. When he did, Cyrus stopped dead as the cock was against his face like that, until it was discreetly moved away.</p><p>“Sorry man, I go commando. Should’ a warned you about that…” Reed said in spite of his grin. </p><p>Seeing Cyrus with a dick against his face had him twitching.</p><p>Precum was smeared across the Jewish boy’s smooth skin, just making Cyrus look hotter. So when the boy reached up and wrapped his hands around the thickness, Reed was internally praising TJ for finding this kid.</p><p>Also smirking that his best friend would only ever get sloppy seconds now.</p><p>“Mmm that’s it, bro, grip my cock! Never jerked a guy off either? That’s good… good,”</p><p>Too sheepish to talk back, Cyrus blushed and tried what the teen had done to him earlier. Awkwardly stroking the length back and forth as twitched and throbbed in his fingers while the one attached to the organ was grunting. Reed just rolled his head back as the boy’s hand pumped his cock slowly. He chewed the inside of his mouth, swallowing back the moans threatening to escape as Cyrus unknowingly teased him. Moving so agonisingly slowly with that light grip around his shaft, almost afraid to tighten the grip in fear of hurting Reed’s dick.</p><p>“Umm, d-does this feel…?” </p><p>The dirt biker shot a cocky glance to the boy stroking his meat. “Better if you move a little faster. Tighter, too,”</p><p>Nodding, Cyrus gulped before wrapping his hesitant fingers tighter around that thickness. </p><p>It wasn’t hard to start pumping the cock any faster, as the nervous boy’s hand was quickly becoming slick with sweat and Reed’s precum.</p><p>“Mm, that’s better bro. Keep it up, show me why TJ keeps you around,” Reed teased, noticing the blush on Cyrus’ face.</p><p>He groaned in slight jealousy then bucked his hips to thrust into the wet palm, slick with sweat and just like a nice fuck hole for Reed to use. Cyrus’ grip tightened in surprise around the twitching mushroom head before the cock slipped through and he felt all of Reed’s thick cock throbbing as it fucked itself with his own hand. In spite of yelping, Cyrus said nothing along kept his hand still, allowing the cock to move in and out in a rapid motion. Loud moans filled his ears as the dirty-blond started fucking balls deep into his palm. The relentless hard thrusts left the head just inches from his lips, close enough for a strong smell of that teenager musk to fill the Jewish boy’s nostrils and make him almost moan.</p><p>Cyrus felt his cock growing hard again playing with this new boy’s thick cock. Slowly rising in his black-and-blue checkered boxers. Sticky globs of cum still coated the head of his cock and a large spot on his boxers. His mother would definitely ask about the stains.</p><p>Reed gnawed at his lip while smirking, staring down at the nervous boy whose hand was pumping his six and a half inches. He stripped out of his shirt, throwing it to the ground. Reed was a lean boy with strong pecs a light set of abs that ended with a golden-brown treasure trail leading to his thick cock. The tanned body was sexy and a big turn on for Cyrus, especially the hard nipples he couldn’t help but look at and moan out ‘Nipples…’ over. Reed heard him and slammed hard into the wet palm, fucking the horny nerd’s hand.</p><p>Cyrus gave the cock a good squeeze in surprise. His hot breath against the head was making Reed shudder and moan, throwing his head back and putting one hand to his side. As Cyrus worked the thickness faster it just worked more to push the blue-eyed hunk well over the edge. He stared at it and the precum oozing from the tip, glinting in the harsh sunlight coming over the giant rock hiding them.</p><p>“Does it really feel that good? I-i’ve only ever tried what you just did and I had… um… l-let off by now,” He said in a half-whisper and followed back up Reed’s abs. The smirk that met him made him moan. “Should I move? Y-you’re gonna get it on me…”</p><p>“Nah bro, just swallow it… I wanna see what you look like with a cock in your mouth,” </p><p>Slamming hard into the cute dork’s hand, Reed growled in his throat. His cock was starting to throb badly and every inch of his body was focused on holding back a thick load of hot spunk for Cyrus to wrap his head around and drink every drop.</p><p>As precum poured out from the thick tan-pink tip of Reed’s sexy cock, the musky aroma became too much for the boy whose knees were sunken into the dirt. For once, Cyrus took no notice. His mind was foggy, clouded by the overwhelming bitter-sweet scent of the cock that kept fucking into his hand. </p><p>Leaning in, Cyrus swallowed his fear and took Reed into his mouth with a soft moan. The first musky inch was trapped in his confused mouth, and Cyrus’ tongue was instantly at work. It licked slowly over the smooth, bitter head of the high teenager’s cock and took in the taste. His chocolate brown eyes looked up and down the veiny cock while bobbing up and down on the head, getting a good long taste of Reed and seeing what was yet to come. For now, his hand worked what wasn’t in his mouth, providing an amazing double assault able to make Reed throw his head back.</p><p>“Mmm, that’s it, bro…” Reed moaned softly. His finger wove into the darkness of Cyrus’ hair, pulling the boy down with surprising gentleness. Easing into the warmth of the virgin’s mouth was like heaven, better than any drug.</p><p>Cyrus reeled back when he felt Reed’s cock pushing deeper into his mouth and the girth slowly grow. His lips were almost as wide as possible when the tender hand eased him down the middle of that beautiful tanned member. But then he was relieved to be pulled off, and then slowly back down. Feeling the thick dick gently widening his throat open with a saliva and precum lube. Reed gently fed him more cock despite the powerful urge to ram it deep into Cyrus’ throat and cream inside. Making sure that TJ’s little crush had to swallow every drop of hot spunk.</p><p>Reed threw back his dirty blond hair and let out a loud groan, with his cock being swallowed deeply by this cute dorky boy. </p><p>“Fuck, bro! Go-gonna cum!” </p><p>He roared to the dusty wind and pulled Cyrus down hard. Almost all six and a half inches were inside the dark-haired boy’s throat and dripping warm sticky pre that Cyrus was falling in love with.</p><p>Without pulling off, Cyrus opens up wider and allows the whole cock to the hilt in his throat. Feeling as it throbbed inside him, growing hotter until finally thick ropes of cum were being shot down his throat for the boy to hungrily swallow. Tasing the saltiness of cum and its warmth as he swallowed, Cyrus felt the cock pulling out to just the tip. Reed’s moans were husky and low as the last few drops shot onto Cyrus’ tongue, with the younger boy’s tongue flicking against the mushroom head.</p><p>“Holy shit you’re hungry for it! Swallow every drop, I don’t wanna see any go to waste, bro.” Reed said, playing with his cocksucker’s hair.</p><p>Cyrus nodded obediently and, despite his nerves, was quick to gulp down the sticky cum. Making sure there wasn’t even a drop left leaking from Reed.</p><p>“So did that fix it, bro?” Rubbing his foot against Cyrus’s cock, the dishevelled blond moaned at Cyrus’s whine. “Guess not. I got another way we can make your wood go away, plus… I don’t think mine’s going down either,”</p><p>Before Cyrus could say another word, the older boy’s cock was slapped against his face. </p><p>“I-I don’t know. If you mean what I think you mean, I’m a little, uh, out of practice. Not that I've had sex!” Cyrus stuttered in a hurry, tripping over his words. With the smell and taste of cock intoxicating him, all the boy wanted to do was lick the sexy thing against his face and swallow it a second time. But time was ticking forward and his ass missed the feeling of Reed’s hot cock grinding between the cheeks. “A-and what about TJ? Won’t he see we’re gone?”</p><p>Reed snorted and kept cock slapping Cyrus for a minute. “So what? Come on bro, I need to do your ass.”</p><p>“I’ve only fingered myself… will it even feel good?”</p><p>“Never know unless you try it,”</p><p>Cyrus licked up the length of Reed’s six and a half inch cock, feeling the stoner’s cum in his stomach. When following back down the length, his nose became buried in a thick bush of dirty blond hair, so took a whiff of Reed. He shuddered a little at the smell, noting that the stoner needed to shower. </p><p>“Mmm, you really want to suck me off again don’t you, bro?” Reed sighed with pleasure, caressing Cyrus’ cheek. “I’m not gonna cum till I'm balls deep in that ass.”</p><p>Blushing at the husky comment, Cyrus looked down at the red dirt. Playing this image over in his mind of a boy who he just met pounding his plump virgin ass over the edge of a motorcycle; With each hard slam deep inside he would be crying out into the older boy’s hand, even as Reed’s loud moan filled the air and the sound of his balls slapping Cyrus’ ass would overpower the distant revving of engines. Maybe TJ would ven find them and want to join in fucking his crush, dragging Lestor along to fill every inch of his body. Cyrus could see it vividly in his mind. TJ and Reed would tag team his ass, slamming in out of sync so there was always at least one cock inside of him. While Lestor would be on his knees in front, pushing the boy up and down on his lengthy cock until they all bust their nuts.</p><p>Almost as if he could see what the dirty cocksucker was thinking about, Reed snapped him back to reality by slapping him with his dick. Pressing a foot harder against Cyrus’ cock to remind him they were alone. </p><p>“Stand up and get against that wall,” He motioned to a large red rock that cut them off from view. “It’s in the shade, we can be cool while doin’ it.”</p><p>Cyrus was glad to get out of the dirt, getting to brush the dust off his jeans. As they crossed the dusty paths riddled with motorcycle tracks, Reed slung his arm over the Jewish boy’s shoulder before pulling him closer. When the teens turned to face each other, Cyrus surprised himself by cupping the hunk’s face and bringing him in for a deep kiss. Their lips pressed together hard, only taking a moment before they were softly making out. Right there in the desert. </p><p>Taking the chance to please, Cyrus wrapped his hand around Reed’s exposed and throbbing cock. Slowly stroking to make their kiss more heated, Cyrus’ lips opened to accept the tongue suddenly licking him. Allowing it to slide into his mouth and dominate before exploring around.</p><p>Reed’s hands snaked down the boy’s slim body, feeling down his smoothness before slipping inside his pants. Cupping Cyrus’ soft bubbly butt, lifting him off the ground a little as they made out deeper.</p><p>“Mm, nice second kiss bro. Now against the wall, this butt is making me hungry,” Leaving it with one last squeeze, he let go. But Reed lingered for a moment to firmly spank Cyrus.</p><p>“Ow! Hey…” Cyrus whimpered, rubbing his butt. </p><p>Since Reed simply smirked then nodded to the wall, the Jewish boy finally relented and approached the red stone. Gently placing his hands against the sharp, rocky surface the boy leaned against it and pushed his ass back to present the roundness. In an instant, the older boy reached out and took it in both hands, massaging Cyrus from behind. Rubbing the soft bubble butt through his jeans while easing them down ever so slowly, getting a peek at the boy through his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. All this until it became too much for the aroused teen when he roughly yanked down Cyrus’ jeans to leave the boy only wearing his cute underwear. </p><p>‘Damn… such a sexy fucking ass. Who knew dorks were so fuckable,’ He moaned while rubbing between the smooth crack with his thumbs.</p><p>Cyrus shuddered as a wave of pleasure washed over his body, feeling the light touch on his soft butt. Nobody had touched him like that before, let alone anywhere near his ass. So to feel the squeezing back there and a moment later two thumbs dig into the fabric was making the boy moan. A sound that transformed into a yelp of surprise when there was a loud RIIIIIP, with a hole being torn in his underwear.</p><p>“RE-REED!! My clothes, you ruined them!” Looking down at his exposed hole, the Jewish boy was surprised to see Reed licking his lips. “You could just pull them down!”</p><p>“Oh, I know… I just didn’t want to,”</p><p>Without asking, Reed pulled Cyrus’ ass back and made the boy yelp in surprise before running his tongue up the boy’s crack. As expected his moan was soft and sheepish, noticing the younger boy whimpering and biting his lower lip. Loving that Cyrus was so damn cute, Reed dug into the boy’s hole like there was no tomorrow. Trailing up the crack of those two oh so soft cheeks, flicking the tight little hole with the tip of his tongue. Only light touches for now just to tease out more moans. However, soon the tongue began to linger and the licks started taking longer. Reed pressed on Cyrus’ hole, milking the boy of sweet sounds of pleasure nobody had ever given him before.</p><p>Something in the Jewish boy wanted Reed’s tongue to stop licking him, instead to feel the tongue force its way inside his tight rosebud that previously only his own fingers had entered. But all Cyrus felt was Reed tightly squeezing his plump ass, spreading it open wider to get a better taste of his hole.</p><p>Cyrus cried out, struggling to keep his moans quiet. His fingers clawed at the orange-red rock wall as Reed rimmed his virgin ass, not aware that the stoner’s thumbs were inching closer to his hole.</p><p>Then suddenly it stopped.</p><p>While Cyrus whined at the loss, he was cut off by the older boy. “Can I tongue fuck you, bro?”</p><p>Although he tried his best, the words caught like shards of glass in Cyrus’ throat. So with a hoarse whine, the Jewish boy nodded. Turning back to rest his head against the wall he waited with baited breath until at long last Reed’s wide tongue started wiggling against his hole, forcing the ring wider as it slipped inside the young virgin. Cyrus yelped loudly feeling the organ pushing deeply into his ass. But that just seemed to excite Reed, who started to flick around inside to get a full taste of Cyrus and torture the boy into making more of those hot moans he loved.</p><p>“O-oh god, Reed!” Cyrus moaned. His ass was spread wider and the tongue pushed deeper, until suddenly it started to move in and out of him. The boy shuddered, overcome by the pleasure. Without thinking, he suddenly blurted out his first ever curse: “Fuck!”</p><p>Reed instantly pulled back, astounded he forced that out. “Damn, bro did you just say fuck?”</p><p>“N-no!” A bright blush spread across Cyrus’ face.</p><p>For lying, a hand came down harshly on the Jewish boy’s fine bubble butt and Reed watched the plump cheeks jiggle. Reed smugly spanked the boy a few times, each time his spanking becoming harder. The pale flesh was turning red yet Cyrus managed to hold back his cries of pain by biting his lip. Something that seemed to annoy Reed, with his last few smacks adding a growl and getting faster so the boy wasn’t given a break.</p><p>“Say it again, bro!” He barked with a cocky smirk, knowing the boy would obey.</p><p>But Cyrus shook his head and whimpered.</p><p>“Did I stutter?” Reed growled in his ear as he spanked the boy a little softer.</p><p>That was until the older boy bit his ass, then the boy shouted. “Ow! O-okay, I said fuck!”</p><p>Like music to the older boy’s ears, hearing Cyrus Goodman’s soft innocent voice saying ‘fuck’ of all things was enough to make his thick cock throb. Reed couldn’t help but release a soft moan upon hearing Cyrus say it, then decided to gift the slightly disobedient gay boy by peppering little kisses all over his cute jiggy ass. An action that Cyrus seemed to love as it caused his pale body to shudder before releasing shaking moans that took effect on Reed, whose hands were suddenly on the boy’s hips and moving every so tenderly upwards.</p><p>His kisses followed suite, making their way up Cyrus’ spine. Tenderly kissing the younger boy as his hands explored more of his body, until once more slipping around the front. Reed used his fingers to circle the pale boy’s pink nipples, teasing his nubs by lightly feeling around them. By the way it made Cyrus shudder, Reed knew that this boy must have sensitive nipples. So, interested to see what it would cause, the dirty-blond boy gave the two pink nubs a firm pinch. </p><p>The resulting cry of pleasure made him begin to twist them gently and watch as Cyrus shuddered with his forehead against the rock. He was enjoying this even with his teeth grit. That much was obvious from his moans, not to mention Cyrus’ cock was hard and dripping precum.</p><p>Reed reached the boy’s neck then leaned in close so their bodies were pressed together. His smooth abs pressed firmly against Cyrus’s back and cock perfectly snug between the boy’s ass cheeks. So soft and squishy he could just stay there grinding forever.</p><p>“You like this bro? Bet TJ’s never touched you before. Has he?” Purred Reed as he took Cyrus’ earlobe into his mouth and nibbled. Persistent, his fingers pulled and twisted the boy’s sensitive nipples.</p><p>A little disheartened to admit it, Cyrus blushed. “N-no…”</p><p>“After this,” One hand suddenly stopped. It moved lower down towards the boy’s cock, “You should go back to his place… and make him!”</p><p>“Really?” Cyrus gasped. The hand wrapped around his throbbing length, starting to pump along the thin shaft. Reed’s wrist rotating to further pleasure his cock. “O-oh my Gawd, Reed! So good…!”</p><p>Reed chuckled, his husky tone making the boy shiver. “Fuck yeah! He wants you, bro! I mean, you’re irresistible or whatever,”</p><p>Since no response came beyond a moan and a blush, Reed thought now would be best to take what he really wanted. With the hand he had been using to stroke Cyrus, Reed aimed his raging hard cock to this adorable boy’s virgin hole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>